Law
Law & Murder is the nineteenth episode of the third season of Castle. Summary During the high-profile trial of a murdered socialite, a juror suddenly tumbles out of the jury box -- dead! When Castle and Beckett learn the juror was poisoned, their investigation soon uncovers that this seemingly innocuous juror may not have been so innocent after all. Recap Promo Cast Main Cast *Nathan Fillion as Richard Castle *Stana Katic as Detective Kate Beckett *Jon Huertas as Detective Javier Esposito *Seamus Dever as Detective Kevin Ryan *Tamala Jones as Dr. Lanie Parish *Ruben Santiago-Hudson as Captain Roy Montgomery *Molly Quinn as Alexis Castle *Susan Sullivan as Martha Rodgers Guest Cast *Bruce Davison as Lou Karnacki *Jay Paulson as Eddie McUsic *Kwame Patterson as Wardell Williams *Larry Clarke as Tony Mueller *Jeremy Glazer as Nick Keller *Judith Moreland as Sandy Jenkins *Kathleen M. Darcy as Dawn Craig *Michael Maize as Hank Roszell *Ray Stoney as Otis Williams *Tom Virtue as Judge Fitz *Jim Meskimen as Randolph Addison *Houston Rhines as Stephen Addison *Jesse Hlubik as Joe McUsic *Arne Starr as Court Sketch Artist (uncredited) Quotes :Beckett: That’s an odd way to kill. :Castle: Not for Nazis or evil dictators. :Castle: Looks like he makes a killer cup of Joe. Too soon? :Castle: Hmm. :Beckett: Hmm what? :Castle: Alexis said she'd be in the Village today, but she's over in Williamsburg. :Beckett: How do you know she's in Williamsburg? :Castle: Gps tracked her phone. :Beckett: You tracked her phone? :Castle: Yes. Super cool app I've just downloaded. I can see where she is at any time. :Beckett: Does she know that you're doing this? :Castle: Would you kidding? No she'd kill me. :Beckett: And be justified! :Castle: I'm her father. If something is going on, I need to know. A lot of parents would go to their kids' drawers or computers. Far less intrusive. :Ryan: Cowards die many time before their death. The valliant never taste the death but once. :Esposito: Bro, you're not Castle. :Ryan: I know I'm not Castle. :Esposito: Then stop trying to talk like him. :Ryan: I'm not allowed to reference the Bard? I'm a Renaissance man. :Esposito: Memorizing one quote doesn't make you a Renaissance man. :Ryan: What if I memorize two? :Esposito: Have you memorized two? :Ryan: No. But what if I did? :Esposito: It depends on the quote. :Montgomery: All the years I've been in command of the twelfth precinct, you know how many times the District Attorney has shown up? Once. Today. You heard the man. Let's get to work. :Castle: Wardell Williams was right, it's a conspiracy. :Beckett: I agree. I know, weird. :Castle: Yeah. Weird, but good. Because that's just the tip of the iceberg. Are you ready for the Titanic? :Castle: So, plans with Josh tonight? :Beckett: No, he's on shift. I was thinking of sneaking off to the Angelika. Forbidden Planet's playing. :Castle: Forbidden Planet, is, uh, is that the one with the robot? :Beckett: You've never seen Forbidden Planet? :Castle: More of a Star Wars, Matrix guy myself. :Beckett: Oh, my gosh. Castle, this is the movie that inspired those two. That's it, I'm taking you. My treat. :Castle: Oh no, no. I have, I have plans. :Beckett: No, not anymore. :Castle: Alright, well, can I have candy and popcorn? :Beckett: Sure. Oh, Castle you’re gonna love this. This is Leslie Nielsen before he became a comic genius. :Castle: Really? :Beckett: Yeah. :Castle: Can we stop at Remy’s for burgers after? :Beckett: Now you’re pushing it. Featured Music *"I Hope This Gets to You" - The Daylights Trivia *The DA offers Captain Montgomery a drink... from a bottle of 1875 St. Miriam Rock of Scotland that Castle and Beckett recovered from The Old Haunt in Last Call. *'Watch for': Captain Montgomery's reaction at the end, when Castle says that despite all the good he'd done, the DA would be remembered for only the one corrupt thing he did. Equally, the reaction shot of Montgomery in the booth, listening to Eddie's confession and his repetition of Stephen's assertion that "the cops would think it was a carjacking gone wrong." *The actor Bruce Davison, who played D.A. Lou Karnacki in this episode, previously appeared with Castle star Stana Katic in . *You see Castle betraying Alexis' trust by tracking her phone. *Both Castle and Beckett are fans of the film Forbidden Planet, although Castle claims to have never seen it - possibly to prompt Becket to invite him. *Castle can tell if Alexis is lying when happens she twitch her nose. References Law & Murder Category:Episodes Law & Murder Category:Season 3 episodes